1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a device for displaying a sheet of artwork such as a print, poster, advertising material, photograph, or any other material which may be inserted in a picture frame.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, framed artwork is placed, with or without a mount or mounts, on a backing board which is then fixed in a picture frame, to which a transparent sheet of glass or other material may also be fixed. The artwork cannot be removed and the existing frame re-used with new artwork without removing the frame from the site location and without separating the frame and the backing board.